f1fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MTracey1/Archive2
Statistical errors, and manipe f1 On Manipe F1, would now have 724 races, but it counts McLaren as having partipated in seven races in , not six (apparently, Bruce McLaren was entered at that year's ). I tried to count it on my calculator, but I went wrong somewhere. Having seen your increased involvement on Wikipedia, I think you should say something on McLaren's talk page. The total is wrong on Wikipedia (and I noticed this error), but that is a simple error (their total misses out a 16-race season and ). As for dealing with Manipe F1 not updating, there is a problem, as finding a site that goes into as much detail is not easy. I found Manipe F1 by accident, another good site may come up eventually. The guy is studying for a PhD in Maths, but did not rule out a return to F1, but that may be years away. I can work out the information not found anywhere else at the end of the season anyway – or maybe even earlier, if I have enough time to devote a subpage to it. We'll have to see how it goes. —Gyaro–Maguus— 17:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :You might as well just take a short Wikibreak then. If you do decide to take on the challenge, make another subtemplate of Template:Stats. Anyway, good luck in your exams, hope they go well. —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Your own Manipe F1... I suppose, not what I had in mind, even an Excel spreadsheet would work (but not for both of to access)... but having a website would probably be easier. Oh, and don't forget the 860-odd races, the 200-odd constructors, the 100-odd engine suppliers, the nine tyres, the 60-odd circuits, the 63 seasons, 40-odd Grands Prix... may become a challenge... just don't call it MarcF1. That would be a blatant ripoff of Manipe F1. —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Let's be honest, why not do it, it cannot really hinder unless you get a job... :::P.S. I have followed you on Twitter (I am @GyaroMaguus). —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just put the link on the Community portal when you start up then. And I will now have 5''' followers! —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::All's good then. I need to go now, I need sleep for my own degree (I am two weeks into Accounting and Finance at Surrey). I shall leave you with current favourite song. —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:24, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Two more infoboxes When you get time, would you like to create userboxes fro driver season reports and constructor season reports? They would be well-used on the Wiki in the future, so would that be possible? Also, do think it is time to archive your talk page? —Gyaro–Maguus— 13:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :WHenever, it is not urgent, at least before the start of . —Gyaro–Maguus— 19:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Stats spreadsheet Looks really good, I can even use it to update the two tables at the bottom of the page. —Gyaro–Maguus— 19:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RBR page I have finished editing there for now. Apologies for any inconviences... —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) F1Laps2013 problem An issue will occur with , as two races will have the flag template " ", which are required to be different. Should we make a , , or even a New York country data template? Note: this will not be required for the seventies and eighties races in America, which can use have the state's flags (which are there). Or the races in and , since in those years, the Indy race happened before the flag change, and the US GP came afterwards. —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Will do it tomorrow if I have time (unless you want to do it now). —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) The full 63-year F1 calendar That's great, it'll save me going through all the seasons on Manipe F1 in the future whenever I get round to a certain date! —Gyaro–Maguus— 11:25, October 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Main page name change, approved Well, purely searching "F1 Wikia" into Google puts us top. "Formula 1 wiki" puts us on the first page. Searching "F1 wiki", however, does not show us. Others I searched: * Does show on first page: "the f1 wiki" (fifth item), "formula one wiki" (tenth). * Does not show on first page: "the formula 1 wiki" (second page, next search item is your talk page), "the formula one wiki" (second page, followed by my talk page), "formula one", "formula 1", "f1". Evidently, it would appear that it should be changed, people wil only find us by specifically searching for a wiki on Formula One. Therefore, I would say '''change it (but ensure the title says "Home" or "Main Page", this may be done automatically). It also appears that the majority of larger wikis (such as the ones Special:RandomWiki link to) have moved it, for better coverage. Go ahead. —Gyaro–Maguus— 10:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Everything looks good, lets now hope for the best. —Gyaro–Maguus— 11:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Two things... There are two things to mention... 1. Our spotlight has begun, I have started seeing us being spotlighted at the bottom of pages across Wikia! Wikia have got their own image (which I believe to be Felipe Massa at this year's .) 2. There is this "Time to Play" thing that Wikia have started up that I feel, as we have F1 2012, we can go for. Do you thing we should? —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, I'm not so sure if we are that eligible, since, in effect, the F1 2012 article is quite thin (though I can thicken it up once I get it for Xmas and play on it). And anyway, as long as the edits you do are good edits, it doesn't matter how many or how little you do. —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::All seems good, I'm happy with that plan of making Sergio Pérez the good article. He can even be our featured article in the future. In the meantime, mind if I change the featured article to the 2012 European Grand Prix in the near future? The current one has been there since January 3 this year and I did make the European GP very good text-wise (but the stats need completing). —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC) FA I decision of the European GP was also based on that it happened some time ago, and was a crucial event of the season. I'll bring the stats up to a good level, and then replace the FA, but it is time for me to go to bed now. —Gyaro–Maguus— 01:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Chassis - F1 Results section I have noted that you use a different style of showing the results of chassis – I have used it as part of the preload system on the McLaren MP4/4 article. But I have a more informative version, used at the Lotus E20 article. I think we need to discuss which one is to be used. —Gyaro–Maguus— 12:39, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :That should work, we can always note the entrants in an above table for the older cars. —Gyaro–Maguus— 13:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'll change the MP4's table to the modern one. —Gyaro–Maguus— 13:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Template:Countdown needs fixing Template:Countdown is not working as intended, and I don't know how to fix it. It may be that you have the United States and Brazilian GPs mixed up on there. —Gyaro–Maguus— 20:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :In the doc subpage, you could write a sample code, stating what it should look like in the code in case an error happens again. There is no real need to make it simpler. —Gyaro–Maguus— 10:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) FA entry I have written a featured article entry for the 2012 European Grand Prix and placed it in a newly-created template sandbox, , subject to your approval of what I have written. Change it if you think that it is not good enough. The length is okay, I have compared it to the length of the current one and they both appear to be roughly seven and a half lines of article text (not wikitext). —Gyaro–Maguus— 11:19, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'll do Valencia Street Circuit this week then. Once both are ready, it'll be put through. —Gyaro–Maguus— 17:10, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it is ready now. Just confirm to me that you are happy with it, and then one of us should change it (whoever gets there first, basically) —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::The changeover is complete. Mwah hah hah (couldn't resist writing that). —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:31, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Wikia contributor being unconstructive An IP, 2.27.124.45 (talk · ) is changing retirement reasons/causes on many articles, including the 2012 European Grand Prix, where, according to him, Vettel's and Grosjean's retirements were not alternator retirements. I have semi-protected the article to stop him changing things there again, and I have spoken to him as well. I'll check through the rest of his contributions and hopefully make good use of my rollback rights. If I have not unprotected the European GP article by the end of the month, could you do this if you remember to. —Gyaro–Maguus— 16:10, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well,, if he edits the way he did again, then initiate the three-month IP ban. Hopefully, though, he has run out of things to "correct" I have fixed his edits. —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Should we block the new IP address as well, then... (user · talk · ) —Gyaro–Maguus— 01:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Your plan is a sensible one. —Gyaro–Maguus— 01:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Template:Countdown again Template:Countdown is out of data, and it still looks too complicated to me. Just set it up for the next race and first two of next season at least, and clear out the rest from it (maybe not the US GP). Thanks. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:32, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :As long as you keep certain things that I don't understand/cannot deal with, like the Countdown and the stats spreadsheet, that is all you need to do here, so don't feel bad about not being very active. You have a life. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:26, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::VERY good doc there, thank you. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stats spreadsheet Thanks for doing that. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:33, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :I have spotted a mistake when updating Fernando Alonso's results. You put his (incorrect) kms led total in his kms raced sheet. Update it when you update the the spreadsheet after the . —Gyaro Maguus— 14:40, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The error is at the 2011 British Grand Prix (link). In the race, Vettel leads the first 27 laps and then Alonso leads the final 25, leaving a total of 52. On Manipe F1, Vettel is said to lead the first 27, but Alonso leads the remaining 52 to lap 79. The distance raced is unaffected, since (from what I can tell) the distance/laps raced is taken from the Result tab, and the distance/laps led is taken from the Leaders tab. ::Just to clarify, the total you have for Alonso was in the kms led sheet was correct (i.e., with the correction), it is that you put the kms led without the correction in the kms raced sheet. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC) New Career Results Looks really good, it looks like the system will be simple and easy to use. Just when it comes around, could you do the Australian GP results on there, just so I can see how everything works easily. My brain works better with visual inputs (rather than being told something). Once I have seen it worrk for myself, I'll be able to repeat it (since it is not overly-complicated). —Gyaro Maguus— 15:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Driver/Team placings Seems good. The change in order is not an issue. I will sneakily use the points totals in the bar charts (which I'll make in one of my sandboxes and copy in at the start of the season). I do have two concerns, however: # I do not think the tables will fit in properly at the end of a season. # What happens if a driver changes team mid-season? (and God forbid anyone doing a Herbert in ). —Gyaro Maguus— 15:22, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's alright then. It's just fingers crossed that a driver doesn't switch teams and we (or I should say you) might have to improvise if one does. Good. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks good, the team placings will fit now. I made a grammatical correction on Di Resta (capital D). Maybe using the drivershort on the driver's table would work too if it gets too thin. Looking at the team placings, I notice that I used the numbers, not the drivers. This would only affect the drivershort entry if it were to be changed to the same style. Everything looks good otherwise. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) User:Lgamerad99 (Talk) has changed the Team placings table to the version used last year... I assume it is to be undone, but I'll let you do it if you want to. —Gyaro Maguus— 20:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) New GP in Europe - Results Table As you may be aware, there is a Grand Prix in Europe to take place on July 21. Hence, the Results Table needs to be changed, however, I am unsure what to do precisely, so could you take care of it (and tell me what to do when more information arrives). I have Thank you. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'll just put a note on the article then. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Emily Starz I've removed the advertising. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Have a Merry Christmas, my present will be a Facebook friend request! (from someone whose first name is Stuart) —Gyaro Maguus— 00:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Featured Article rotation I think those are all good ideas. The current one has been featured since November 6, so maybe, make the 2012 British Grand Prix featured from early February. I'll find more images (from flickr) and put them on, and also do the copyediting. Swapping the media slot with the FA voting form is ok ... unless you want there to be a proper featured media segment (i.e. images, of which the number is rising as I find images off flickr), including an FM voting form. Please note that in taking images from flickr, I believe we can only take images which do not have "all rights reserved". Which means that the 2012 European Grand Prix will need some other random images. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Chat Enabled User:343 TheGuiltyProphet asked me (on my talk page) to enable Wiki Chat, which I did as I see nothing wrong with the idea. I wouldn't consider any of the other of the other wiki features except possibly achievements. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : Some of this might seem obvious, but here are my thoughts: :* The message wall is just a fancy talk page which organises stuff more efficiently (but not more effectively), and there is no real point bothering to change it unless we are forced to, the talk page system works fine. :* I wish to never have article comments here. They are somewhat appropriate on GT wikis, as people can comment on the cars and tracks, possibly giving advice which might not be appropriate in the article itself. But not here. I'd hate to know what would turn up on Vettel's, Michael Schumacher's or Massa's; let alone on Maldonado or Grosjean. It would also destroy talk pages (which I know the GT wiki has got around), and while we don't use the article talk pages, we are growing (3 people who edit often, 1 occaisional editor and who knows about 343's future) and when/if we reach 5 people editing on a consistant basis, it would be wrong to lose them. :* Achivements are ok with me. It may encourage people to edit and help out, but your point is a strong one. If we could set what they are for, then maybe your issue will not be problem. To be honest, I don't mind. :* I will not let 343 be a chat moderator immediately. I have absolutely no idea how the system works myself (I have never used it). I'll let him reach my "seal of approval" of a good editor. One to two (preferably two) weeks of good edits, to prove he cares about the wiki, is responsible, and understands everything (like your templates). Do you agree with this? :—Gyaro Maguus— 20:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I shall tell 343 that we agree on the terms I proposed, and that Chat Mod rights are not guaranteed. ::On the achievements make them things that people can be proud of doing, although there is a "standard track" which we cannot change. I think trialling it would be a good idea. According to the help page in Community Central, people blocked will have their rankings removed if they are blocked, so we can block people who solely make null edits if talking to them doesn't work. You can start it when you want to. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) De Villota Article Ok thanks for the information mate :) (Randomg (talk) 18:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Another achievement track (GPs) I think that there should be another achievement track on Grand Prix articles. However, no article is in the Grands Prix category. Would this be an issue? Also, the eight achievements should be based on the potential performance of a driver on the weekend. Practice tester, pre-qualifier, qualifier, finisher, polesitter (should those last two be swapped?), fastest lapper, winner, "Grand Chelem" driver. Optionally, we could exclude pre-qualifier and put lap leader in somewhere instead. —Gyaro Maguus— 02:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Good, thank you. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Revamp for Force India What is happening with Force India as that isn't up to the standards as some of the other teams. Example: Red Bull Potential issues with image licenses Having realised that I misundersood the licensing on all the images I uploaded for the 2012 Belgian Grand Prix (from Flickr), I will be taking them down shortly to avoid any issues with violating CC-BY-SA. I feel this is a problem that will be shared by the images that Randomg uploaded. I believe that the rest of my images do not violate the licensing agreements. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Teams and Drivers template It works, but I feel the tables need to be centre-aligned (not just the text). Otherwise, it's great. —Gyaro Maguus— 14:33, February 12, 2013 (UTC) New FA: British GP I have written a draft version of the Featured Article entry for the 2012 British Grand Prix, written at the FA sandbox page. It fits on the Main Page fine (on the preview), so it is just whether you are happy with the wording. Maybe use the sandbox's talk page for a full discussion including Randomg and Matt if there are improvements to be made. —Gyaro Maguus— 16:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes again Good job on d'Ambrosio, will edit those tomorrow if I get round to it, and yes to both of the images. Also, I'm happy to make Randomg an admin with your approval. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'll make him an admin then. And no problems as to your less edits, real life is more important than editing. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:30, March 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ma Qinghua's 2013 Henceforth why I removed it. We do not know if he will drive (he is Caterham's no. 2 TD, after all), and it seems unneccessary to have it. —Gyaro Maguus— 03:07, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :I intneded mine as a reply, an agreement, and reasoning. As I write this, ONE DAY SEVENTEEN HOURS THIRTY-ONE MINUTES and about THIRTY SECONDS until a race I will not be able to watch live! Darn it! —Gyaro Maguus— 12:28, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Blocking Michael Watts225084 I am going to block User:Michael Watts225084. He only vandalises. —Gyaro Maguus— 14:16, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: New Spreadsheet Thanks for that. One change that I felt would be useful is to add a 2013 totals, but if you can't be bothered to do that I'll do it on mine. —Gyaro Maguus— 20:49, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for that. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:50, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Project 2013 / Australia Will do. I'm good at noticing things, so if I see anything, I will notify you. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE GP2 Series Wiki Might as well give me admin status. I may not edit there as much as one would want, but I'll try a bit. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) New section Hi. I have recently added pages on Raymond Sommer, Louis Chiron and Louis Rosier with some research I had recently conducted. Would you mind giving them a brief check or tart up and give me some feedback. Giles 1968 Formula One Season/new Can you please merged it with the 1968 Formula One Season]], thanks Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 00:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Background image problem I am not sure if you had done anything to the background image recently, but it is not working for me. It just says "No Hotlinking" at the top of the page instead of the background. Are you getting this problem, and if so, can you fix it? —Gyaro Maguus— 14:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :It works properly now. I really should have told you that when you fixed it. —Gyaro Maguus— 19:53, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Row number addition to the grid templates While searching for an F1 grid with the correct penalties on, I came across the one on F1Fanatic, which included row numbers. I was thinking whether ours would look better with the row numbers on the left hand side of the drivers, which would also make that part of the article look better proportioned in terms of width. Your thoughts? —Gyaro Maguus— 13:12, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Rows look good, but when there are 22 cars, "Row 12" appears. As for the automatic ordering of the driver tables, I am about to put in the Bahrain GP results. Hopefully it'll work. I'll tell you what happens. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::The automatic ordering worked, and without the need to purge the page as well. I would like to note that with names of Di Resta and Van der Garde, you are not capitalizing their names properly; it is "Paul d'i Resta" and "'D'i Resta", and "Giedo '''v'an der Garde" and "'V'an der Garde" and hence, "'''V. d. Garde". —Gyaro Maguus— 15:35, April 21, 2013 (UTC) OTD not working as intended The template appears to not be working for me in the same way that it has since User:LB22 last edited it over five ago. It states that "nothing happened" despite linking to the current day, which is quite visibly not the case. Do you get this problem, and if so, can you fix it? —Gyaro Maguus— 00:42, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Fair use with images Looking around on the Doctor Who wiki, I find that they use many copyrighted images, labeling them as "Fair use" (USA) or "Fair dealing" (UK, Canada, Australia). This means that either can use all or most F1 images, as long as we state the fair use terms (DW wiki example). Do you agree with this, and if so, will we need a rewritten or new template for it? (Note that the use of free images will still be preferred) —Gyaro Maguus— 14:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :It won't worry about it too much for now, but I will search for free images of ones which don't appear to be free. If there are free images, I'll replace them, if not, I'll use fair use tags. I wasn't highlighting any images specifically (though I will hold my doubts on the freeness of Randomg's uploads and I do hope that Giles' older images have expired copyright (but his more recent Grosjean crash image crash is not free (I saw it in the Yearbook))), but I was thinking about future uploads, since the races appear to have produced about two free photos on flickr. I currently have a good bit of work to do, and I am unlikely to attempt this soon. For future reference, I will have minimal edits until the middle of June, though the end of May is freer for me. —Gyaro Maguus— 16:32, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Calendar/month needs fixing I've noticed that doesn't show the 31st day of the month where required. I tried to fix it, but it didn't work and I rollbacked the edit. Can you fix it? —Gyaro Maguus— 01:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :It appears to work as planned now, thanks. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:58, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Randomg Activity Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know I am not dead and have not forgotten about the Wiki. Currently going through Uni exams which is taking its toll on my activity on this site. Hope to be back actively contributing in about a week or so. See ya round. Randomg (talk) 01:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Addition to the driver infobox and a flag issue Would it be possible to add "only race" and "only win" to Template:Infobox Driver? I feel that it would repetition seen on articles such as Johnnie Parsons and Olivier Panis. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:07, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, the Argentine, French and Australian flags are not working for me. Other flags appear to stop working as well, such as the Turkish and Israeli flags. Are you getting this problem, and is there a solution to it? —Gyaro Maguus— 23:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'll delete and recreate the flags, hopefully that will work. As for the infobox, thanks. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I won't recreate them then. I'll admit there have been server issues, as I seem to get timed out after seemingly 0.01 seconds (I have to tick the "Keep me logged in" box); I won't be too surprised to see that the flags issue is related. I'll take a look for the line break (and test the only race parameter) so the line break doesn't annoy my perfectionist tendencies. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:35, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::My initial thinking is that it is related to the fact that it may be trying to generate the "last win" parameter in the right-hand column, which naturally would force up the box... Hopefully you have had the same idea... —Gyaro Maguus— 00:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see nothing wrong with it, it works perfectly now. Thanks. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:53, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm going to make it so that one entry is what is required to make the only race parameter work. It would fail on drivers such as Vincenzo Sospiri otherwise. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:08, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: stats spreadsheet Was concentrating on work/revision and didn't actually check it to update the tables... Just to say, my exams are more or less about to start (and with my birthday technically commencing in a matter of minutes as I type, obnoxiously getting in the way of things) I will be restricted to barely no edits barring the date articles, except for the weekend, where I have more spare time for the Canadian GP. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Teammate comparison Looks good. I see no issues with it, it will be a good addition. I can't think of anything to add to it (but I will tell you if I come up with any). —Gyaro Maguus— 21:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Career Results/Points and free practice drivers On Template:Career Results/Points, the free practice drivers (Heikki Kovalainen, Ma Qinghua, Alexander Rossi and Rodolfo González) are not listed, and hence, on their articles, their championship position is "NC" rather than "–". I'm not sure how to add it in and whether doing so would damage the tables on the page. Could you sort this out please? —Gyaro Maguus— 23:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll make sure that I do the points first if one of them races. :And as for the substing of the CurrentStandings, I thought that triple-substing may work it (like ) but I don't know if typing that would work (and I didn't have time to test it on my sandbox as I was updating the Wiki (and to a lesser extent, a Wikipedia as well)). Good luck with it. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll just leave you to work it out... Much, much easier that way... You know what you are doing... ::Anyway, what you said you had to do was correct. Here is an example of the CurrentStandings template substed twice. The outcome looks okay, but I dare you to look at the coding (it added 54,226 bytes!) —Gyaro Maguus— 01:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd prefer hardcoding after one initial subst, like now, over typing it in like before (if that is what you mean). Since each GP is separated by at least a week, there is ample time to hardcode it in after an intial subst. :::Slightly off topic, but when it comes to epic edit additions in bytes, you win hands down with your (+2,112,381) and (-2,113,775) on the Italy article (link is to history). I have no idea what you did since I don't think loading 2,113,817 bytes would not work well on my computer (even with my fibre-optic University internet)! —Gyaro Maguus— 02:20, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::You say a few dozen, you mean about 800 or 900 times! Makes complete sense now! In other news, a marshal has died after being run over by a recovery vehicle. Should we add an RIP to Template:Welcome? —Gyaro Maguus— 02:35, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :For 24 or 48 hours (ish) (I submitted the edit as I got a reply, blame my impatience). —Gyaro Maguus— 02:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Additions to the FA banner I was wondering if you could make some additions to Template:Featured Article banner so that featured articles which have not aired on the Main Page, such as Pedro de la Rosa, can be seen to be FA quality. One piece of text for articles without a specified airing date, and one piece of text for ones which have a future airing date. —Gyaro Maguus— 21:29, June 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I've also put together a history of the wiki (pieced together from editor contributions and old templates) on my notes subpage. :The FA Banner looks really good, thank you. :About the Wiki history, I didn't know who the founder was either, but while I was looking at the past versions of the Main Page, I saw that he was the founder according to Template:Did you know (which has a few mistakes), which was created and last edited in the First Era. I might investigate the contributions and edit histories more deeply over the summer, and maybe I'll make The Formula 1 Wiki:Wiki history. :I am really good at researching information which serves no academic purpose, the fact that I know I am at least 5/64 Irish from personal genealogy research conducted on my laptop without signing up to anything or paying any money sort of backs up these researching skills. (And referring to Facebook, I have a habit of going up to newly-found friends and showing them their Facebook profile asking them if it is them, to which the reply is usually yes and I add them) —Gyaro Maguus— 01:54, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm quite happy I took Accounting than trying those equations! Well, good luck/hope it went well (ignore as appropriate). FYI, I just finished my last exam (yes, I should have been revising yesterday). ::When it comes to useless information, I am super-good at it too. Naming all the World Champions in order is not a useful skill in the business world, for example. One of the reasons I edit here is to release my vast F1 knowledge from my brain into the world. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:44, June 14, 2013 (UTC) De la Rosa FA first draft done I've compiled a first draft of the FA of Pedro de la Rosa in the FA sandbox. Since it is a first draft, feel free to improve it. —Gyaro Maguus— 21:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yours is not long enough for the slot. I also don't think the full name or the full date of birth is required, as they don't happen on Wikipedia's FAs (which I believe to be a good example of FAs (a look at the June 2013 FAs may help set the standards)), but rather the common name and either (year–''year'') or (born year). Mine now mentions his role as chairman of the GPDA, and hopefully isn't too long. I'll write that article tomorrow. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC)